


friday night.

by daffodoie



Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pass it on, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a traditional 5 am fic we haven't had in a while!, also DOTAE married, dotae soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: He didn't know what it was, but Taeyong knew something was wrong.Their date nights every Friday were never above average, but this particular night took exactly two turns.One of those turns included yelling.The other included a small velvet box.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754260
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	friday night.

Taeyong wasn't exactly sure how they had gotten to this point.

The week had been going alright - not the best, not the worst.

Despite both himself and Doyoung being thoroughly exhausted from working, they always looked forward to their weekly date night on Friday. Especially with all the extra hours at work Taeyong was putting in - in addition to the hours he spent dancing at the studio. He couldn't wait to be all cooped up at home with Doyoung.

It was an opportunity for them to relax and wind down together, making sure not to neglect their relationship, even when their individual lives got stressful.

So, they'd take turns in planning something to do. It wasn't always a special activity or anything fancy. Most of the time, it'd be them on the couch of their shared apartment, the one planning the night simply getting all their favorite snacks and either setting up a movie to watch or even just starting up a conversation that would last into the wee hours of the morning.

But there had been something different about that particular Friday. Taeyong felt something was off, he just didn't exactly know what it was, until they were already in the middle of it. 'It' being a fight.

When Taeyong got up earlier than Doyoung that morning, he was running late and blindly fumbled on the top shelf of the closet for a scarf. There was thick fog engulfing the streets outside and the weather forecast also promised a reddened nose and freezing fingers.

He wasn't tall enough to see where he was reaching and being in such a rush, he almost took down everything on the shelf. When he finally caught the familiar, knitted scarf and yanked it down, a small velvet box fell out along with it. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, hoping he hadn't woken Doyoung and sighed in relief when the younger continued sleeping soundlessly.

He picked up the box and smiled fondly. He didn't need to open it up, he knew exactly what was in there, so he tried shoving it back up onto the shelf, as far back as possible.

Inside the box was a silver wedding ring he had bought a few weeks ago. Though he'd had to summon the help of Johnny in picking a style ("Taeyong, he'll like either one, he loves _you._ He'll like anything you pick"), he was satisfied with the end result, especially with the way their engraved initials turned out. 

They had talked about marriage before, so it probably wouldn't be all that unexpected when Taeyong finally decides it's time to propose after four years of being together. Taeyong hadn't planned the actual proposal yet, he didn't know when he'd do it, but he still wanted to have the ring ready. 

But when Taeyong returned from work, he found himself almost treading on egg shells when he tried speaking to Doyoung, because his behavior seemed distant somehow, like he was annoyed. But, thinking back, Taeyong couldn't really recall even just a small disagreement they'd had. Doyoung brushed any attempt of small talk by Taeyong off, giving answers of the barest minimum, a frown appearing on his face for only a split second - Doyoung was incredibly bad at hiding his feelings.

Taeyong decided he'd just go through the day - go to the dance studio for a couple of hours and wait for Doyoung to finish up his own work - until they got to talk in peace. So, he left the apartment after giving Doyoung a small nod instead of their usual goodbye kiss, which was the start of his own detoriating mood.

Whatever it was that Doyoung was maybe-upset about, Taeyong hoped it was only temporary and nothing serious, but he'd have to find out for himself later in the day.

After his dance classes, he stopped by a few different shops to get Doyoung's favorite cream cheese bread and other snacks, since it was his turn tonight. He chose a light-hearted romantic-comedy movie for them to watch, another attempt to soothe a maybe-upset Doyoung.

He entered their home and made his way to the kitchen to drop off the bags of food.

"I'm home!"

Their apartment was completely dark and it seemed like Doyoung wasn't even there, before he actually emerged from their bedroom and greeted Taeyong, now in their living room.

"Welcome back."

Doyoung kept his distance as he stood by the couch and fiddled with the corner of one of the cushions on it. Taeyong, standing on the opposite side of the couch, crossed his arms. He wasn't needy or clingy, he didn't need a hug or a kiss when he got back home if Doyoung didn't feel like doing it, but it just was their thing to do during all their time together, it felt really strange forgoing their usual rituals.

"Is everything okay? I feel like you've been acting a bit off today."

Taeyong took a step towards him as he asked, but Doyoung barely looked at him before mirroring Taeyong's crossed arms.

"I'm surprised you even noticed at all."

Doyoung said, the accusation palpable in the tone of his voice, even when Taeyong didn't know what he was being accused of. He frowned, he didn't understand what Doyoung was so annoyed about in the first place and now it seemed like it was his fault.

"What? Why wouldn't I?"

Doyoung only sighed.

"Are you just gonna keep sighing at me or are you going to tell me what's going on, because I don't have the energy nor enough information to find out what I did wrong."

He expected the glare thrown his way by now, but it didn't make the situation any easier to understand.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have no energy left. I saw for myself the entire week."

"Doyoung, please, just what-"

"I've barely seen you all week, Taeyong! That's what's up!" Doyoung was gradually getting louder and more irritated, his arms were down his sides, his hands clenched into fists.

Taeyong only looked at him, dumbfounded. When he made no attempt of giving any sort of answer, Doyoung continued talking.

"How could you not notice that all the times you've seen or talked to me this week were when you got into bed? Because you haven't been home for literally the entire week! I kept hoping you'd be home early so we could talk, even if only for a few minutes before you ran off again, but everyday I got the same messages of you doing overtime."

 _Oh_. Taeyong opened his mouth before closing it again.

It was true that he had spent more time at work that week, but he hadn't thought about just how much it really was. The company he worked for simply had gotten busier and it naturally meant more work for Taeyong. Since it was only a rare occurence that would pass soon, he didn't think about it, he didn't expect it to be such a big deal.

"You could've told me, though. I wasn't- I didn't realize I was gone so much."

"I thought you'd notice that you hadn't seen my face in daylight and only under the covers for so many days."

There was silence after Doyoung's last words. They stood in the middle of their dimly lit living room, unmovingly staring at each other, while the food on the counter was getting cold. Taeyong wanted to say he understood where Doyoung was coming from, but he also felt it was unfair.

"Doyoung, you're acting like I've been doing this on purpose. What am I supposed to do? It's just work, I can't just not show up. And, of course, amidst everything that was going on, I didn't even have time to realize that we didn't see each other as much."

The younger one of the two put both his hands onto his hips now, obviously not even considering backing down, which- he wasn't in the wrong here either.

"And _you're_ acting like I'm being unreasonable. Didn't it bother you at all? You've been on my mind all the time, I couldn't stop worrying about whether you had eaten anything, if you were avoiding being at home because something was wrong."

Taeyong almost laughed in disbelief. He might actually have, had it not been for the terrible atmosphere in the room.

"That doesn't even make sense, Doyoung. It was just a busy work week, that's all there is to it. I already said it's nothing I could do anything about, so stop blaming me for it."

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just mad that you don't seem to care at all!" Doyoung's voice had gotten louder again and Taeyong stared back at him silently before turning on his heels to leave the room.

He made his way towards their bedroom, trying to even out his now irregular breathing.

Doyoung sat down on the couch, crossing his arms once again and tucking his chin down towards his chest. His face felt all flushed from how worked up he had gotten.

He wasn't- well, he was mad, but only partially. Most of his feelings were ones of concern. He started missing Taeyong even though they lived together and he couldn't always stay up long enough to check if Taeyong had been taking care of himself.

And maybe, just maybe, he needed a bit of reassurance. He didn't like not being able to check in with his partner, because less time together meant more opportunities for little things to go wrong without being able to talk about it - just like the situation they were in now. 

He started feeling a bit guilty for raising his voice, faintly remembering that tonight was their date night - the one night in the week they had all to themselves. It was almost humorous how they spent it fighting, rather than using it for what it was there for.

He waited to hear the door of their bedroom slamming shut, Taeyong was probably too riled up to continue with their plans, just as much as he was. 

Doyoung sunk deeper into himself and was trying not to let his emotions take control of him, feeling tears prickling at his eyes.

But before it could even happen, he heard Taeyong's footsteps approaching their living room again. They kept getting louder and louder, it sounded more like stomping.

Taeyong was definitely walking with purpose - maybe he hadn't fully let out his frustration yet and came back for round two.

The sounds stopped and Doyoung lifted his head just enough to see Taeyong standing right in front of him. He hurriedly wiped at his eyes and straightened up his posture.

The sight of Doyoung in tears would never fail to wreak havoc inside Taeyong's heart.

He looked down and right into his eyes, like he was mentally preparing himself to speak up again. Doyoung waited for him to open his mouth, hug him or storm off again, literally anything.

What he didn't expect was for Taeyong to let out a deep sigh before he started going down onto the floor. And it took another second for Doyoung to realize he wasn't just getting on the floor, but rather getting down on one knee.

He felt his heart race and hands beginning to feel all clammy. His mind was trying to put two and two together, it seemed pretty obvious in that moment, but considering that they've _just_ had a fight, nothing made sense.

"What- What are you doing?" He didn't realize how shaky his voice had gotten.

Any sign of anger or frustration was wiped from Taeyong's face, instead, replaced by a pair of genuine, dark eyes staring up at him - a stark contrast to the face he saw minutes ago.

"I think now's as good a time as any. I didn't plan for it to go this way. Actually, I didn't plan this at all-"

"Taeyong..-"

"-and though I've always been 100% sure that I was gonna do it someday, I decided just two minutes ago that I can't wait any longer."

The tears from before made a surprise reappearance, making their way onto Doyoung's cheekbone and all the way down to his chin.

"You know where this is going, Doyoung."

Only then did he bring out his hands out from behind his back to reveal the little box he had been hiding for over a month now. Taeyong held it tightly in both hands, taking some time to look at the box before opening it to somehow calm the own pounding of his heart.

He'll be grateful if he doesn't lose the ring under the couch from shaking so much.

At last, he opened and turned the box towards Doyoung, who was now outright sobbing from his seated position on the couch, peeking through his own fingers that were covering his face.

"I may have skipped every other formality, but let me at least make this part traditional.

Kim Dongyoung, will you make me the happiest awful boyfriend in the world and marry me to let me become the happiest awful _husband_ in the world?"

If Doyoung's sobs were anything to go by, he'd already accepted the proposal the moment Taeyong got onto his knee.

He managed to take his hands off his face just long enough to lunge at Taeyong, whose hands were now clenching the still open box in his hands, knuckles beginning to turn white from the pressure.

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Taeyong's neck, sliding off the couch to kneel in front of Taeyong, and repeated the same word over and over again in between every sniffle and sob - _"yes, yes, yes"_.

Meanwhile, Taeyong let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and felt the tears running down his own face. Box still in hand, he pulled Doyoung even closer.

They knelt on the floor, crying into each other's shoulders until Doyoung's tears finally stopped streaming down his face and leaving a damp spot on Taeyong's shirt.

"Okay, maybe the wording wasn't so traditional after all."

Taeyong mumbled into his shoulder, earning a gentle smack to the back of his head from Doyoung for ruining the intimate moment. Taeyong pushed him back the slightest bit to cup Doyoung's cheek in one hand and reveal his swollen, red eyes and weak but genuine smile.

"I may or may not have purposefully riled you up a bit more than I usually would have, because I knew how silly this fight was and because it had already clicked that I wanted to marry you right here, right now. It was a tiny bit selfish of me in hindsight, but you already said yes and I won't let you take it back now-"

"I love you."

Taeyong abruptly stopped talking and mustered Doyoung with doe eyes. His body had the audacity of speeding up his heart rate and heating up his face and neck upon hearing those words, despite having heard them too many times to count.

"You were doing your nervous rambling." Doyoung stroked a loving hand down Taeyong's cheek before leaving a peck on his lips. Anger long forgotten.

Taeyong managed to snap back to reality and started squeezing Doyoung's body even tighter than before.

"I love you too. I love you so much, I wouldn't even mind doing all the cheesy and clichée stuff that happens in those dramas you always watch."

He let go of him once Doyoung started whining about not being able to breathe. It was also in that moment that he realized the ring never made it onto Doyoung's finger.

He moved to take it out of its box, opening his palm for Doyoung to place his own hand into Taeyong's. He carefully slid the ring on, trying to simultaneously watch the reaction on Doyoung's face. A soft smile was all he could see.

"It's beautiful, so stop looking at me like that." Doyoung giggled as he spoke and ran a finger over the delicate band of silver and the letters.

Taeyong let out a small laugh himself, putting his arms around his now fiancé again and pressing his lips against his forehead.

"I believe the food and snacks are still waiting for us?" 

An expression of mock indignation was now on Taeyong's face.

"Is that why you said yes? You're marrying me for the food I bring you?"

Doyoung wiped over his face one last time before standing up and pulling Taeyong along with him. He leaned forward for one more kiss.

"What can I say, I know what I want in a man."

They laughed as they stumbled towards the kitchen, going full on cheesy couple mode, _like in all those dramas_ , and not being able to get their hands off each other.

Even when they yelled at each other, even when they disagreed, Taeyong knew that none of it would tear them apart; that the Doyoung getting mad at him and screaming at him was still the same one he wanted to have by his side for his entire life.

Because nothing would change the fact that behind everything they did, was only love and concern for the other.

Taeyong changed the course as he started trailing kisses down Doyoung's neck and started steering them towards their bedroom instead, date night no longer a priority.

"Your favorite bread can wait in the kitchen, until I'm done with you."

The fight? What fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this one, it's been a while! Another DoTae fic is still in the works, I hope I'll be able to share it with you soon!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and take care! I'd be so happy to interact with you in the comments, so don't be shy~
> 
> Come talk to me~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daffodoie?s=09) / [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/bunyoungie)


End file.
